Frankenweenie
''Frankenweenie ''is a 2012 American stop-motion black-and-white horror-comedy film directed by Tim Burton. It is a remake of the 1984 live-action short film of the same name as well as paying homage to the 1931 film Frankenstein. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot Victor Frankenstein is a young boy living in the town of New Holland, creating home-made videos for his parents with the help of his pet dog, Sparky. Victor often gets into conflict with the mayor of New Holland, his neighbor Mr. Burgermeister, uncle of Elsa Van Helsing. While at school, Victor's new science teacher, Mr. Rzykruski, has Victor participate in the upcoming science fair, along with Victor's classmates. While leaving school, one of Victor's classmates, referred to by the other children as Weird Girl, tells Victor that her pet cat, Mr. Whiskers, has predicted a future event in Victor's life. Victor is asked by his classmate Edgar 'E' Gore to be his assistant for the science fair, but Victor refuses. Victor's father pressures Victor to join the baseball team, which he reluctantly agrees to. However, during the game, Sparky his hit by a car and killed while chasing the baseball, leaving Victor heartbroken. After Sparky's burial, Victor is given the idea to use electricity to revive Sparky by Rzykruski. Victor digs up Sparky's body and conducts a science experiment on him during a lightning storm, and the experiment works, resurrecting Sparky. However, Victor keeps this a secret from his parents. Sparky leaves the attic while chasing Mr. Whiskers through Mr. Burgermeister's lawn, and is briefly seen by Burgermeister. Sparky explores the neighborhood and Edgar notices him and concludes that Victor reanimated him. Edgar blackmails Victor into showing him how to replicate the reanimation process on a dead goldfish. However, the fish becomes invisible, only being notices via shadow. Edgar shows the fish to fellow classmates Toshiaki and Bob, who in turn tells their classmate Nassor. However, when Edgar tries to prove the fish's existence to Nassor, he discovers the fish has vanished. After Bob breaks his arm during a science experiment with Toshiaki, Rzykruski is blamed and is fired and replaced by the gym teacher. Edgar accidentally reveals Sparky's reanimation to Toshiaki, Bob and Nassor, and they force him to show them Victor's experiment. Victor's parents discover Sparky in the attic, causing him to flee the house. While Victor and his parents go searching for Sparky, his classmates sneak into the house and attempt to replica the project. However, the science experiments go awry; Mr. Whiskers is transformed into a bat-cat combination by Weird Girl, Nassor's hamster Colossus transforms into a mummy hamster, Edgar's turns a dead rat into a child-sized were rat, Toshiaki's turtle Shelly is grown into a massive turtle and Bob's Sea Monkeys transform into gremlins. Victor finds Sparky in a cemetery and is warned by his classmates of the reanimated monsters. The monsters rampage at the town fair with Victor's parents trapped by the Sea Monkeys. However, the monsters are soon killed separately; Colossus is crushed by Shelly, the Sea Monkeys eat salted popcorn and explode, Sparky electrocutes the were rat to death, and Victor electrocutes Shelly and returns him to his original, dead state. However, Mr. Whiskers abducts Elsa's poodle Persephone and Victor and Elsa follow the two animals to the windmill. Sparky leads a mob to the windmill, which Mr. Burgermeister sets on fire. Sparky enters the windmill and confronts Mr. Whiskers on the windmill's blades while Victor rescues Elsa and Persephone, but Victor is knocked off the platform by Mr. Whiskers and crashes back into the windmill. Sparky drags Victor out of the burning windmill, but Mr. Whiskers drags Sparky back inside. Mr. Whiskers is killed after being impaled by a wooden stake, but Sparky is crushed to death by the windmill. To reward Sparky for his bravery, the town revives Sparky with their car engines, much to the joy of Victor and his parents. Cast *Charlie Tahan as Victor Frankenstein. *Catherine O'Hara as Mrs. Frankenstein/Weird Girl/Gym Teacher. *Martin Short as Mr. Frankenstein/Mr. Burgermeister/Nassor. *Martin Landau as Mr. Rzykruski. *Atticus Shaffer as Edgar 'E' Gore. *Winona Ryder as Elsa Van Helsing. *Robert Capron as Bob. *James Hiroyuki Liao as Toshiaki. *Conchata Ferrel as Bob's Mom. *Tom Kenny as New Holland Townsfolk. Category:Films Category:Children and family films Category:Stop-motion films Category:Disney films Category:Science-fiction films Category:PG-rated films Category:Horror comedy films Category:Monster films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Comedy films Category:Horror films Category:Remakes Category:2010s films Category:2012 films